


What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Six

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-25
Updated: 2002-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Bounty Hunters, Surly Skinners, and Krispy Kremes.





	What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Six

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Six

## What We Need Right Now is Trust, Part Six

#### by Nikita

"What We Need Now is Trust, Part Six"  
by Nikita 

Spoilers: All right...there may be a FEW references to season 8, but they are few and far between...season 7 is really all you need to know. Aren't you glad? : ) 

Summary: No more giving away the story...you'll just have to read it and find out!! : P 

Series: 6/? 

Pairing: M/K 

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or any characters or plot lines associated with it. Chris Carter and the wonderful actors (especially David Duchovny and Nicolas Lea) do. I'm not making any profit off this story or the characters within. This story is completely unauthorized and simply done for fun. And great fun it is, too : P Also, I do not own any of the restaurants or foods mentioned in the story, they just happen to be my favorites : ) 

Warning: Slash, if you don't know what that means chances are you don't wanna know, go watch an x-file repeat and stay safe from my twisted version. Contains m/m hurt/comfort, romance, schmoop, and sex. And mpreg (happy now, I've spoiled the surprise!). If this squicks you go away, go away! 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Gossamer. All other ask first, please. It's my baby, I'd really like to know where it ends up : ) 

Author's note:   
^ means telepathic communication. 

I've never been pregnant so I'm a little liberal with it. Just suspend belief if you find the pregnancy facts a little odd...after all this isn't a normal one, anyway. : ) First of all it's a guy, second it's not completely human! 

When I saw that Fox's birthday that year fell on Friday I KNEW it was meant to be... 

And now...on with the show... 

xxx 

The bounty hunter grabbed Mulder from behind before he could reach the handle of the drawer. As he struggled, the bounty hunter growled in his ear, "Naughty, hybrid. Did you think we would let you go? The rebels were fools to let you live. . ." The bounty hunter began to drag Mulder out the door, intent on returning him to the colonist ship hiding nearby. 

Before they could reach the doorway, Alex slammed into the bounty hunter, knocking nearly knocking Mulder out of the hunter's grasp. Mulder wrenched himself free. 

"Run, Fox! Go!" 

The hunter turned and began to slam Alex into the wall, far too strong for Alex to regain control. Mulder raced back to the drawer and wrenched out the stiletto, he then turned back and stabbed the alien in the back of the neck. The hunter froze and then fell to the ground. Alex slumped down on to the floor once more, a red trail of blood smearing under his head as he slid. 

Mulder panted as he watched the hunter dissolve into a hissing pile of green fluid. He reached over the dissolving body to shove Alex's legs away from the toxic blood. When the alien was no more than a green stain on the floor Mulder stepped over it and knelt next to his unconscious lover. Alex's hair was bloody and his skin slick with sweat as Mulder stoked his face and then opened Alex's eyelids. One pupil was dilated and the other a pinpoint. Severe concussion. Mulder felt the panic surging over him, but then, as he gazed at Alex's face, he felt a slow warmth grow within him. 

His panic receded as a surreal calmness came over him, his hands cradled Alex's head and he could 'feel' the energy flow from him and into Alex. It lasted only a moment, but time seemed to stretch out for Mulder and he could sense the damage being repaired. As suddenly as it came over him, it left. Time resumed its reality on Fox as he frantically looked at Alex's face again. His lover's eyes were closed, so he forced the eyelids up again, as he did so Alex groaned and pushed Fox's hands away. 

"Ooohh. . . W-what happened?" Alex's eyes then snapped open and he tried to sit up as Fox tried to keep him still. "Fox?! The hunter..." Alex frantically searched the room with his eyes, still struggling in Fox's grasp. 

"Alex! Stay still. He's dead. You had a severe concussion. Don't thrash around like that." 

Alex's eyes fell on the green stain next to them. He noted the stiletto laying next to it and the red blood on his shirt last. At the sight of blood he looked up at Fox and finally managed to break free enough to sit up and grasp Fox's shoulders. 

"What happened?! Are you hurt? Where are you hurt?" His hands roamed over Fox's head and chest looking for the source of the blood. 

"Alex! Alex, if you just calm down...I told you. 'You' were hurt. That's your blood, the bastard beat your head on the wall over and over..." Fox started sobbing, the reality of what had happened finally making him break down. 

Alex reflexively pulled his distraught lover into his arms and rubbed his back whispering reassurances. When Fox calmed down enough for them to stand up, each holding on to the other for dear life, Alex turned and looked at the blood smearing down the wall. Fox wasn't overreacting. He could remember the hunter hitting him and flying into the wall, then he'd seen the alien grab Mulder as his lover tried to reach their weapon stash. He'd tried to pull the hunter off Mulder to give him a chance. He'd told him to run, but it seemed Mulder had been able to save them both. He didn't really remember being smashed into the wall over and over. After her grabbed the hunter from behind it was all a blur. But if he was hurt so badly, why was he all right now? The headache he'd had at waking was fading fast. Puzzled he asked Fox. 

"You were lying there, unconscious. I saw the blood and panicked. Your pupils showed a severe concussion and...somehow...I just felt this 'calm' take over me and I healed you." Fox waited for Alex to doubt him. Instead Alex looked into his eyes and said, "I guess you are more of a hybrid then we thought. You have the morphs' capabilities to heal, then." 

Mulder was shocked; he hadn't expected such easy acceptance. He remembered what he'd always appreciated in Alex when they had been partners, the open mind. Alex didn't immediately dismiss his theories. He didn't always agree with him, but he didn't just dismiss him and try to force his own theory over Mulder's no matter what. Something that had always frustrated him with Scully...and Skinner...and so many others. 

Alex expected Fox to be upset at the notion of having alien characteristics; instead he saw a small smile come over his lover's face. 'Guess he likes being alien.' 

^No, that isn't it. I love you. That's all. 

Alex smiled, uncertain why he'd suddenly deserved it, but thankful as always for Fox's love. 

^ I love you, too. And I'm very grateful for your healing abilities on top of the telepathy. Maybe later we could see if you have the morphing ability, too? 

Mulder smiled, nothing like a lover that thought like you did at times. Still, the idea of his body morphing was a bit scary. He wasn't ready to try anything yet. 

"Yes, but...not now. Alex, what if they send another hunter? His ship must be nearby for him to try to grab me like this." Mulder felt the panic return, not thinking about what he might have gleaned from the hunter's thoughts. All he could focus on was the new threat. The colonists weren't gone, then. They had risked coming back to Earth; the rebels would most likely be back, too. It wasn't safe... 

Alex sighed and pulled Mulder with him as he sank onto their bed to stare at the green stain. "I know. This very bad news. Someone must have seen you in D.C. and got word to the colonists. That means the war is still strong. And the rebels...we need to get far away from here. I don't think we can wait even to say goodbye to anyone. We should pack up and go now. Grab a bag, I'll go make some arrangements." 

They packed up the SUV as quickly and stealthily as possible that night. They pulled out of the driveway and headed west. Alex made sure they weren't followed and then had them change cars twice. Both stolen from parking lots. Mulder just bit his lip and decided that the sometimes, personal safety just had to come first. Finally they bought another car with cash. A jeep that wasn't all that new but seemed in good shape. 

Then they headed south. Mulder had no idea where Alex's cabin was and he didn't particularly care. He just wanted to get as far away from St. Louis as possible. He regretted having to ditch their apartment and Alex's family. They had mentioned to them that they planned to do some traveling, but they hadn't told them it would be so soon. They'd covered up the green blotch on the floor with a rug and left a note that said they'd gone ahead on their trip and had no idea where they'd end up and not to expect word from them anytime soon. Alex was worried about their own situation, but in the back of his mind he hoped that his family could forgive him for leaving like this for a second time. 

X*X*X 

October 14, 2000  
Saturday  
2:15 p.m. 

They drove in shifts. When it was Mulder's turn the first time, Alex asked him if he wanted to know exactly where they were going. 

"That's okay. Just tell me what highways and exits to take for now." Mulder was in a state of prolonged shock. Just wanting to act without thinking too much. For he thought that if he stopped and really thought about what was happening he might have another anxiety attack. This way he just focused on the next step ahead of him. 

They ate a quick meal and filled the tank at a truck stop. As they walked back to the car Alex watched his lover as he walked beside him. Fox hadn't said two words besides ordering food inside. He was running on automatic, the link silent between them. 

Alex was worried about him, but he didn't see what he could do for now. He wasn't in much better shape. He was running on adrenaline still and hadn't slept since the incident had happened. 'Incident. As if it was some little thing that occurred, Fuck, I almost lost him. The fucking colonists just won't leave him alone. God, what if the alien bastard succeeded...and the baby. God, they'd have tortured Mulder again and what would they have done to our baby?!' 

Mulder looked at Alex with concern, but it was vague and his gaze dropped off of Alex and returned to the ground beneath his feet. Mulder's reactions were all vague and distanced. He seemed almost drugged. That scared Alex even more. Mulder glanced up at him again. 

^ Are you okay? 

^ No, I'm not okay! Nothing's okay. How can you just stand there like that? Don't you care about what's happening?! 

Mulder lost his distant look suddenly, anger surfacing. "I'm trying NOT to lose it here! Of course I care! I'm fucking scared out of my fucking mind! I-" 

Alex grabbed Mulder's shoulders, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Fox, I didn't mean to...look I'm tired. We're both tired. Let's pull in somewhere and get some rest before we have an accident. Mulder stared back into Alex's eyes, his momentary anger fading as he realized he couldn't stay numb and survive. He needed to be all together if they were going to make it. And his anger was just a release of tension, he wasn't mad at Alex at all. He was so grateful that he was with him...and that he was okay. He nodded and then pulled Alex into a hug, not caring about any bystanders. Alex clutched him back and they walked back to the car, hands clutched firmly together. 

Arriving at a small motel, Mulder went in and paid cash again. They wouldn't be short on money for awhile. They'd had a large amount set aside in anticipation of their trip. Alex was grateful they'd been ready to bolt on a moment's notice. Mulder walked out the office with the keys and Alex watched his lover ardently. 'His birthday was ruined yesterday. Mulder tried to warn me about Friday the 13th and his own bad luck on his birthdays, but I was so insistent we celebrate. I need to make it up to him...once we're settled in at the cabin. For now, we need some sleep.' Not that he wouldn't be giving Fox lots of love and attention. His lover had been through so damn much. And he was so glad to have him here, safe. 

Mulder slid back into the passenger seat, "Room 15...what?" Mulder realized his lover was staring at him. 

"Nothing, just thinking what I'm gonna do to you after I get some sleep..." Mulder blushed a little. He felt a thrill go through him. He hadn't thought of their interrupted 'dessert' until now. He wished they weren't so tired right now. He sent that thought along the link. 

^ Patience, Lisa...it's a virtue and all... 

^ Yeah? Well I'm not a saint... Mulder sent some images of his devilish thoughts about his lover. 

"Stop it, babe. We're gonna drop as soon as we hit the sheets and you know it." Alex scolded as they pulled into a parking space in front of their room. Mulder snorted, but knew it was the truth. They carried their bags inside and Alex checked the room over and set their weapons in easy reach. Finally, they bolted the door and collapsed on the bed, asleep in minutes. 

x*x*x 

x*x*x 

10:15 p.m.  
October 14th 

Alex woke up with his heart pounding. At first he was alarmed to find them not in their bedroom, then quickly remembered how they'd ended up there. He reached over for Mulder whom he could hear snoring softly beside him. Snuggling up to his sleep-warmed lover, he rested his right hand gently on Fox's stomach, feeling a slight stirring within. Mulder was now nearly 6 months pregnant. He closed his eyes, pressing his nose into the crook of Mulder's neck, he breathed deeply and enjoyed his lover's scent. 

"You okay?" Mulder husked, waking, but still sleepy. 

"Yeah. Are you?" 

"Mmmm. Still tired, but I'm hungry." 

Alex chuckled. "Of course you are. So am I. How about we go see if we can find an all night burger joint?" 

Mulder grinned, "Sounds good." They washed up in the shower. Taking turns since it was so tiny, then they threw on some clothes and drove around looking for a White Castle. They returned to their room with a bag of fragrant burgers and munched happily. When they were done they curled up on the bed again. After brushing their teeth, of course. 

Alex slowly kissed his way down Mulder's body, pausing at the swell of his belly to lay an ear to it. Mulder ran a hand through his hair and Alex raised it to come back up and kiss his lips again. They made love slowly that night, treasuring their closeness. 

x*x*x 

Scully woke to an incredibly loud banging on her front door. Whipping her sheets off of her legs she grabbed her gun from her bedside table drawer and raced to the door. Peering into her peephole she found a very irate Walter Skinner glaring back at her. 

"Agent Scully! Open this door!" Agent Dana K. Scully, F.B.I. and Ice Queen Renown felt a brief longing for her mother. Snapping out of it she reluctantly unbolted her door and let her bear of a boss inside her domicile. 

"Get dressed, Agent Scully. And you can holster your weapon while you are at it." Scully glanced down and noticed she'd been holding it defensively, aimed at the glaring man in front of her. Knowing better than to ask why she quickly dressed and followed him out the door and presumably to a place safe from bugs. 

Skinner drove them to a small motel after taking a long circuitous route with Skinner eyeballing the rear view mirror repeatedly. Finally satisfied, he pulled them into the motel parking lot and went in to get a room. Scully had raised an eyebrow to herself, but without Mulder there to appreciate it there was no point. 

They entered the motel room together. Skinner searched the room and then sat in a chair, motioning for her to do the same. Scully sat down gingerly and waited for him to speak, now that she could, she noted that he had dark circles under his eyes and worry lines...something she remembered seeing after Mulder's abduction. 

"Agent Scully. It's time for you to let me into the loop. I've tried to give you and Mulder space, but now I need to know what is going on." 

Scully looked sharply at him, "What's happened? What do you know?" 

Skinner sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, upsetting his eyeglasses. Replacing them his voice resumed, this time in a monotone. 

"Mulder's apartment, the one he shared with Alex Krycek in St. Louis..." He watched Scully for a reaction, she had none, or if she did she hid it well. "... 'their' apartment was abandoned sometime yesterday evening. Both 'occupants' are listed missing by the Krycek family. There was an unusual stain found underneath a rug in the bedroom. It appeared to be some sort of green corrosive. Signs of a struggle could be discerned and there was a small streak of blood found at the scene. Someone attempted to clean it up, but apparently missed it. The blood is being analyzed, but its preliminary blood type matches Alex Krycek's. At least according to the records we have on him...they may be wrong. So now, Agent Scully, you must tell me what you know. Mulder's life is in danger." 

Scully was shocked. She knew Krycek was extremely careful...and Mulder was so paranoid... And Krycek's family, how were they involved? 

"Sir, how did Krycek's family...?" 

"Apparently his sister-in-law, Mari Krycek felt that she and her husband should check on them. It seems that this 'Mari' is a bit 'psychic' and felt that something was wrong. They found a note that they believe is Alex's handwriting that says they were leaving for their trip early and not to expect them for a while. Alex's brother stated that they 'had' talked about a trip, but his wife insisted that it didn't 'feel' right in the room. The cops searched the bedroom and found the green stain under a rug. Now, Agent Scully, WHAT IS GOING ON?" 

Scully bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him, but she was desperately worried. She had no one else she could trust to help her find the two missing men except the Lone Gunmen. She needed their resources, but Skinner could be very helpful...there was no choice, she hoped Mulder would forgive her. "Well, sir..." Thirty minutes later they both sat silent in their chairs. Scully thinking over possible leads and Skinner trying to wrap his mind around Mulder being pregnant. 'Pregnant. He's pregnant. The aliens impregnated him...with Krycek's child. Krycek. And he's been living with him in St. Louis as a lover. Met his family, carrying his child. Krycek...' Then he remembered how he'd found out about their residence in St. Louis. The blood, the green stain that meant an alien had died there...or a clone, clones died with green blood, too. What if Krycek was a clone? Scully said she'd examined Mulder and taken blood, what about Krycek? He asked Scully. 

"I sewed him up from a stab wound. His blood was red, no way to fake it. He was human. The blood they found may very well be Alex Krycek's" 

"A stab wound?" 

"He said he was mugged. But I don't know if I believe that. Mulder seemed to accept it, though." 

Skinner nodded, 'Mugged? No, he lied. And Mulder just accepted it. Mulder is not acting like himself. Not that I blame him...the aliens fucked with him badly. He's not safe. We have to find them and get Mulder away from Alex Krycek...help him regain himself. Help him with his baby. How can Mulder even think of living with Krycek...and with a child?' 

Skinner drove Scully over to the Lone Gunmen, she insisted they were up to the task of finding the men if it was at all possible. Skinner decided to follow his own leads within the bureau, but of course he would do it secretly. 

X*X*X 

Alex went to get breakfast for the two of them. Mulder insisted he'd be fine. He had his weapons and was awake. He just wanted to take a shower and rest a little before they got back on the road. Krycek wanted to see if he could get some information on what was going on in D.C., too. After checking in with the contacts he knew he could still trust, he found a hornets nest stirring up back east. He dreaded telling Mulder. 

Bringing back Krispy Kremes, orange juice and coffee (decaffeinated for Mulder, of course, no matter how the man bitched), he entered to find Mulder singing in the shower. He loved the man, but he couldn't sing...at least he didn't sing outside the shower and that was rare itself. Mulder was in a surprisingly chipper mood...considering. 

^I'll be right out and you have a tin ear. 

^Sorry, Lisa. I like to hear you sing. I know that when you do you're happy...and keeping the wildlife away. 

Mulder sputtered under the water and finishing his shower he came out dripping despite his towel. "You're gonna pay for that one..." he said mock-menacingly. 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Definitely. You have no idea how good you've got it. You should hear Scully sing sometime." Mulder shuddered, but remembered his partner singing to him in the woods that night fondly. She'd done it for him because he'd asked...even though she knew how bad she sung. 

Alex cringed a little, "Speaking of Scully...I have some news you're not gonna want to hear." Mulder sighed and sat down on the bed after pulling on some sweats. 

"Hit me with it..." he grabbed a donut and waited, munching on his sugary treat. Alex sat down and laid it out for him. 

"Mari and Nikolai checked out our apartment Friday night...well, technically yesterday morning. They called the cops and they found the stain under the rug and a spot of blood we must've missed. They're listing us missing. My sources say Skinner found out and he's following his own investigation to find us." 

Mulder stopped eating and set his donut down. "Shit. Now what? Did he tell Scully?" 

"My source followed them to a motel room. She then went to the Lone Gunmen." 

Mulder was so worried he failed to comment on his boss and former partner shacking up together in a sleazy motel room. Alex was a little surprised, but too focused on the problem at hand. "Mulder, we need to contact Scully, get your friends to lay off the hunt and get her to pull Skinner off the trail, too. They're just attracting attention to us. If they get lucky and find us they'll lead them right to our door." 

"I know. You're right. Contact Scully, get her to call off the Gunmen and Skinner, and then tell her where to meet us." 

"Fox-" 

"Alex, we need her. She needs to get that surgeon of hers and the equipment to the cabin, anyway. We'll just get everything ready earlier than we planned. Alex, I'm not sure the hunter was acting under order of the colonists. It was too quick, but what I could sense from his mind...he was on another mission and was surprised to find me, he planned to take me to his ship and send me back to his superiors. I'm not sure that any others knew about me. Maybe it was a fluke. A damned unlucky one. We'll lay low and hopefully it'll blow over. It's the best we can do, right?" 

Alex sighed. It was...he just didn't want to live with Scully for the next couple of months until the baby was born. There was no choice, though. They had to get Scully out of D.C. free and clear before she became a target and Fox would need a doctor available before the birth, anyway. "All right. Pack our bags. I'll make the arrangements and we'll change cars again. I'm going to take a different route to the cabin. Scully better obey my instructions. I'll have her meet me at a different location and I'll pick her up and bring her to the cabin...make sure she isn't followed." 

Mulder nodded. With a plan in mind he brightened up a little and finished his donut with a flourish and then rooted around in the box for another. They ate in silence until Mulder 'accidentally' picked up Alex's coffee instead. "Uh, uh, uh! That's mine, Lisa." He pulled the cup out of his lover's grasp and wagged a finger at him. 

Mulder pouted. Alex just smiled and gulped the rest of the coffee down and set it down with a contented sigh. "Aaaahhh. That was good." Mulder continued to pout for a moment and then lunged. 

Landing in Alex's lap, he ignored his lover's "oof!" and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. "mmmmm..." Mulder groaned happily. He pulled back and smacked his lips. "You're right, it 'was' good." Alex laughed and pulled his lover back in for another kiss. 

Ending it, Alex leaned back regretfully. "I've gotta go make those arrangements. Pack for us?" Mulder sighed and stood up. "All right. But we'll continue this later." 

"Of course, Lisa. Lots of time for that later..." 

X*X*X 

Last transmission of Hunter 2341-X received: 

Hybrid found. Human designation: Fox William Mulder, reported lost on transport 436 to rebel infestation on 5463.782. 

Hybrid status: stage 3, impregnation complete. Status of gestation, unknown. Will apprehend hybrid and assess status of both subjects (hybrid and unborn subject) immediately. 

Transmission 4368T completed. End transmission. 

Transmission received. 

No response from Hunter 2341-X on all frequencies. 

Hunters 2346-X, 3211-X, and 5671-X transmitted following data: 

Hybrid found. Location last received from Hunter 2341-X. Hybrid human designation: Fox William Mulder, reported lost on transport 436 to rebel infestation on 5463.782. 

Hybrid's last known status: stage 3, impregnation complete. Status of gestation, unknown. 

Orders: Apprehend hybrid and assess status of both subjects (hybrid and unborn subject) immediately. 

Termination of hybrid NOT acceptable, Mandatory Status: alive. 

Unborn subject Preferred Status: alive. If unborn subject deceased, transport remains for examination and assessment. 

Transmission 4370T completed. End Transmission. 

X*X*X 

To Be Continued... 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
